Sherlock Inspired PoetryLyrics
by BlameThePlotBunnies
Summary: Just a collection (still building) of random jottings of sort-of-poetry inspired by Sherlock and Co. No particular pairings, some written from the POV of me (ie the fangirl), some from the POV of a character out of the series.
1. I Fell In Love Today

**A/N My POV... Or your POV if, like me, you fell in love with Sherlock Holmes :) Enjoy!**

**I ****Fell In Love Today**

I fell in love today

With this perfect guy

Well okay, he's a little odd

Kind of awkward,

Rude, pushy, loud,

Maybe even a little insane.

He's a genius though,

no word of a lie.

He can tell everything

From just one look of his eye

Your nails, your face, and even your eyes

It's from these that he knows

when you're telling lies

He's no Santa Claus though

There's no naughty, no nice

No making a list

and certainly no checking it twice

You see, I fell in love today,

With this perfect guy,

He might be odd, he might be mad,

He might be good, he might be bad,

But I fell in love today

With this perfect guy

I may have failed to mention

The simple reason why

None of this bad stuff matters

In my humble eyes

You see, I fell in love today,

With this perfect guy

But he will never, never know

And here's that simple reason why:

Because his name is Sherlock Holmes,

Better known as our BC.

He's a fictional character

On BBC TV!

**End Note: Though the subject matter is property of the BBC etc, the lyrics are all original and belong to me, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't archive them elsewhere on the web or anything. Although, I can't sing, or write music/play any instrument, so if you do have an urge to actually sing them or write/play music to go with them, PM me, I'd be interested to hear how they sound to everyone else :)**


	2. I Have This Friend (He Drives Me Insane)

**A/N From John's POV, friendship no slash... unless you wanna read it that way... I guess you could, if you like :) Enjoy!**

**I Have This Friend (He Drives Me Insane)**

I have this friend

He drives me insane

Honestly some days

He's a right bloody pain

I don't blame the Yarders

From time to time

For whispering about Sherlock

With murder in mind

Don't get me wrong

If you did it, then I'd hunt you down

Because that's what friends do

- Sherlock are you listening? -

Friends protect you!

So, what was I saying?

Oh yes, that's right

I have this friend,

And he's brilliant

A genius, true.

He's bonkers and brave

And he'll protect you.

And yes, okay, he's a little odd

Keeps body parts in the fridge

"It's for an experiment John!"

But he's brilliant: give him a body

In any state of decay

And he'll even bloody tell you

What they had for lunch that day

He's brilliant, I told you

A regular nutter, it's true

But he's brilliant when it comes

To finding a clue

Without him I wonder,

What would NSY do?

So, yes, I have this friend

And he drives me insane

with his boredom and my gun

and "Sorry, Mrs Hudson,

About those holes in your wall,

I'll putty right over 'em,

They'll not show at all!"

But we forgive him

Cos he's Sherlock

And he don't see that it's wrong

or that deducing everyone in sight

Isn't always exactly polite

I have this friend

And he drives me insane

His name is Sherlock Holmes

And - what's that Lestrade? Murder?

Okay - his name is Sherlock Holmes

And here we go again!

**End Note: Though the subject matter is property of the BBC etc, the lyrics are all original and belong to me, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't archive them elsewhere on the web or anything. Although, I can't sing, or write music/play any instrument, so if you do have an urge to actually sing them or write/play music to go with them, PM me, I'd be interested to hear how they sound to everyone else :)**


	3. Picture On My Wall

**A/N My POV... unless you too have a pic of Sherlock (or indeed any actor) on your wall that you just stare at when you feel bad, in which case, it's your POV too! Enjoy! :)**

**Picture On My Wall.**

My man has this way,

Of staring straight at me,

He doesn't have to say,

Anything at all,

I know exactly what he's thinking

Just from the way,

He's staring straight at me

Cos his eyes can convey,

Everything that he would say,

If he weren't a picture on my wall

He's a picture on my wall,

A TV show star,

My main man today,

He'll never say he loves me,

But that's okay

Cos his eyes can convey

Everything that he would say

If he weren't a picture on my wall

He don't cry wi' me,

But that's okay,

Cos his eyes, they say

That if his tears could fall

He'd be crying up there on my wall

No he don't comfort me,

But that's okay,

Cos his eyes can convey

Everything that he would say

If he weren't a picture on my wall

Oh, if he weren't a picture, on my wall

**End Note: Though the subject matter is property of the BBC etc, the lyrics are all original and belong to me, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't archive them elsewhere on the web or anything. Although, I can't sing, or write music/play any instrument, so if you do have an urge to actually sing them or write/play music to go with them, PM me, I'd be interested to hear how they sound to everyone else :)**


End file.
